the L magic
by gandalf dumbeldore
Summary: This story takes place in the first year, right after the last DA meeting around christmass. Ginny finds out Harry kissed Cho, she seeks comfort with Hermione but finds something more then that.
1. Loving kiss

_**The L-magic**_

_**Chapter 1: Loving kiss?**_

It was a cold, dark winter night in December. It snowed outside. Hermione just had another fight with Ron. She tried to talk to Harry about it, about how exhausted she felt. His mind appeared to be elsewhere and he was a bit distracted since he came back from the DA meeting. She asked him what was wrong but he didn't answer. Only when she snapped her fingers in front of his eyes did he come back from very far. Even then she had to ask him again what the matter was. He just replied, "Oh, nothing." in a dreamy voice. At that moment the mirror in her pocket burned. They had bought this mirror when they urgently needed each other so that they could contact each other. The idea had come from Sirius and James. She opened it and Ginny's face appeared. "Meet me at the far end of the lake." She told Harry that she had to leave. He just waved his hand as she climbed through the portrait door, still wondering what was wrong with him.

As she was walking through the snow with her bonnet and scarf she wondered why Ginny wanted to meet her at such an odd place. They had always been good friends. Ginny made Hermione realize that if she remained so uptight, she wouldn't make many friends. In return Hermione helped Ginny when she was in trouble with her homework. . The two girls found it really easy to talk to each other. From shopping and clothes to really serious matters like when they had a fight with someone. "_I wonder why should would want to meet me." _Hermione wondered as she made her way out through the Hogwarts grounds and towards the lake'.

She had reached the far end of the lake. Ginny wasn't there yet, so she pulled a tiny jar out of her coat and magically made a fire. She always kept one of those inside her coat during the winter; it was especially handy during the breaks, between classes or even during the holidays. She stood there and tried to keep herself warm as she was thinking about her argument with Ron. He could be so annoying. Why did he always had to nag at her to make his homework. How will he ever learn if he doesn't make it himself?

Then gradually the snow stopped and the wind lay down. She listened for Ginny's approaching steps. Instead she heard what seemed to be someone crying. She turned her head and tried to figure out where the sobbing came from. Hermione stepped towards a tree and found Ginny leaning against the tree her legs pulled up to her chin. Her hair was a mess; her eyes were red from crying, the tears still streaming from her eyes. She looked like a wreck.

"Ginny, what's happened?" Hermione asked concerned for her friend.

Ginny took a deep breath, wiped the tears from her face and looked at Hermione.

Hermione looked again at Ginny and fell unto her knees and hugged her. "Ginny please tell me what's happened," she pleaded again with a tone in her voice that showed she knew something terrible had happened.

"It's Harry," said Ginny as she started crying again.

Ginny was in love with Harry since the first time she saw him. She knew it all along that he was the only one for her, especially after her first year at Hogwarts, when Harry saved her from the Basilisk. Ginny admired everything Harry did: destroying the Philosopher's stone, saving her from Tom and the Basilisk, defeating all those Dementors, fighting Voldemort and winning the tournament, leading the DA and so on. But most of all she admired him because he was down to earth. Hermione knew all of this when she asked her next question.

"What's happened with Harry that made you this sad? Has he hurt you?"

"Yes, but it's my entire fault." Ginny sobbed.

"What do you mean it's all your fault? Ginny, what's happened?" Hermione said this with such concern in her voice that Ginny sobbed a bit les, Hermione finally let go of Ginny. She was still wondering what had happened that had made Ginny this sad, and Harry so, so quiet.

"I've should have told him earlier." Ginny spoke with a soft voice.

"You should have told him what earlier?" Hermione asked Ginny as she was pulled away from her thoughts.

"That I love him, that he's the only one for me. That I want to spend the rest of my life with him. And don't tell me I'm just a silly girl with a crush, I've told you everything about why I love him. And now it's all too late." Ginny said all of this in about 5 seconds.

"Why is it too late to ask him?" Hermione asked confused.

"Because …" Ginny said hesitating.

"Because what, Ginny?"

"Because he's in love with Cho."

"How do you know that?"

"He kissed her." Ginny said that last phrase with such ferocity it made Hermione a bit scared.

"Ginny, Harry has been for a while in love with Cho, and after Cedric's death, Cho slowly fell in love with Harry. I thought you would have noticed."

"Don't make me feel guilty that I haven't told him earlier! If I've noticed that Cho was falling in love with him, I would have taken action. But I never thought that she would; I thought that she never would get over Cedric! I just think that she's doing this to get over Cedric," Ginny said this with desperation in her voice.

"I'm sorry, Ginny, you're right I should have told you earlier." Hermione told to the girl not wanting to upset her anymore than she already was. She knew that love had made her blind.

"I just don't know what to do with myself at this moment. I love him so much it hurts."

Hermione could hear the desperation in Ginny's voice. She knew that what the girl said was true. "Come here, Ginny." She said in a very soft and comforting voice .She laid her arms around Ginny's shoulders. Hermione softened the tight embrace and she let go. She took Ginny's head softly with her hands and gently laid her forehead against her friend's. "I don't really think anyone can help you right now. This is something you are going to have to go through. But just remember that I will always be here for you."

"I know." Ginny looked up. Their eyes locked. Hermione felt a strange tickle in her stomach that she couldn't quite identify. It was the same kind of tickle she felt when she was near Ron. And then suddenly, before Hermione had the time to think about why she was thinking this, Ginny leaned forward, pressed her lips on hers in a soft, loving kiss.


	2. Let's do this

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter series**_

_**The L-magic**_

_**Chapter 2: Let's do this**_

Their lips slowly parted. Hermione opened her eyes, though she didn't even remember closing them. She looked up at Ginny. Ginny looked as confused as she felt.

"Hermione, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that - I don't know where that came from."

Hermione didn't reply for a while. She kept wondering why she felt that strange tickle in her stomach that made her feel like she was with Ron, wondering why the kiss felt so good.

"Hermione, please, talk to me," said Ginny, the desperation clear in her voice.

"Sorry, Ginny," Hermione said as she stood up, looking very confused, and walked away.

"Sorry for what, Hermione? You don't have anything to feel guilty about. Please come back, Hermione!" Ginny shouted as Hermione ran towards the caste gates. Ginny stood there wondering what the hell had just happened. Suddenly, tears came streaming down her face, whether from joy or sadness, she didn't know. When she saw Hermione entering the castle, she dried her tears and followed, slowly at first, not knowing what to say, but steadily going faster? She had to talk to Hermione about what had just happened.

Hermione finally reached the Gryffindor common room and quickly stepped towards the girls' dormitory. Her eyes were red from crying; everything seemed a blur. She didn't notice anyone sitting in the common room, until suddenly she heard a voice.

"Hermione, I'm sorry."

She turned to face Ron.

"I shouldn't have asked you to..." he said, looking at the tips of his shoes.

"No Ron, you shouldn't have," she interrupted him. She just couldn't face him at the moment; she needed to be alone. She could use some time to think about what had just happened. As she was walking up the stairs, she heard Ginny calling her name. Hermione just opened the fifth years' dormitory and closed the door behind her. She needed to think.

Ron stood there shamefaced, still feeling very guilty about asking Hermione to let him copy her homework. But still, he couldn't help wondering if she hadn't over reacted. Okay, he should've done it himself, but did she really need to ignore him like this? Or maybe she was just sick and tired of him always asking her to do his work. He didn't know what to do now. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Ginny standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Ginny stood morosely at the bottom of the stairs, having just entered the common room with red eyes and blushing cheeks from running in the cold weather. She was looking up at the door of the fifth years' sleeping quarters, avoiding meeting the eyes of anyone else in the room.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Ron asked hesitantly, but concerned.

"Don't, Ron. Just don't," she said angrily as she ran up the stairs. She wrenched open the door of her bedroom and threw herself unto her bed. Why had she ever kissed Hermione? And why it had felt so good?

Downstairs Ron turned to Harry. "Girls," he said with a sigh of exasperation.

"Yeah, mate, girls," Harry said with a smile thinking about Cho. He was falling in love with her and they had just kissed. But the kiss was - well how could he put it? - weird. Deciding not to dwell on it for the moment, he picked up the book he had been trying to read - _Quidditch Through the Ages_ - and went towards his bed.

The next morning, Hermione woke with a headache like a throbbing toothache of the mind. Slowly it faded away as the memories of the evening before returned. She still couldn't quite grasp the idea that Ginny had kissed her, let alone that she liked it. Why? Why did it feel so good? How did Ginny feel at this moment, did she feel the same as she herself did right now? What were they going to do? Hermione knew she had to talk to Ginny about this so she stood up, got dressed and went to the Great Hall to get breakfast.

When she went through the doors that led to the Great Hall she saw Harry and Ron sitting there. Not feeling up to dealing with Ron at the moment, she settled next to Lise from her arithmancy class.

Ginny jumped out of bed that same morning feeling very happy. Not knowing why she was so happy, she walked towards her trunk to get her clothes out of it. When she opened it, she caught sight of a picture of here and Hermione holding hands. The picture was taken last year at the lake, she saw snowflakes falling down on here and Hermione. She remembered kissing Hermione the night before.

"What was I thinking, kissing her just like that," she thought, throwing the photo from her hands back into her trunk. She snatched some clothes from the top of the pile, got dressed and dashed towards the Great Hall. She had to find Hermione and apologize for what had happened the previous night.

Ginny entered the Great Hall, looking everywhere for the bush of hair that belonged to Hermione. She saw Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table with some other girls. Finding it a bit strange, but deciding not to think about, she was determined to talk Hermione for the moment.

Hermione saw Ginny approaching in the corner of her eye. She really did need to talk to her, but she couldn't do it here, not in front of all these people. She tried to ignore Ginny, her silence indicating that they would talk later.

"Hermione, I really need to talk to you!" Ginny's voice clearly stated she was very nervous.

"Not here, Ginny," hissed Hermione underneath her breath. "Meet me at the far end of the lake like last night, same time."

"Okay," said Ginny unable to control the happiness in her voice. She went to sit with some boys of her grade to have some breakfast. As she was eating she couldn't help but to look at Hermione. When Hermione looked back she quickly turned her head and turned red.

"Ginny, why are you blushing" Thomas teased.

Ginny always knew Thomas had a thing for her. She never returned his feelings, because she was in love with Harry. But now none of that seemed to matter. It seemed that since the kiss she had shared with Hermione none of this seemed to matter, even her feelings for Harry starting to slowly fade away without her even realizing it.

"Yeah, can't really help it, sorry." She was glad that she finished her breakfast. Well, the bit that she could get in her stomach at least. She said goodbye to the rest of the gang, and walked towards her first lesson.

That day seemed to last forever and Ginny couldn't wait for it to end. She was looking forward to meeting Hermione that evening, although she didn't know what she was going to say to her. She wished she could explain what had happened, but she couldn't even explain to herself. Why had it felt so good kissing Hermione?

When the final bell rang, Hermione couldn't remember the last time she was this glad classes were finally over. The day had seemed to drag on forever. Every moment of the day her mind wandered off to previous night and to the meeting she was going to have with Ginny later. Why was it that she hadn't been able to keep her mind in the lesson? She knew it had to be something to do with the fact that the more she thought about it, the more the kiss with Ginny felt right. Why was that? She never had thought about the fact that she might like girls. But this, this felt right, and the more she thought about it, the more she accepted it. Although she still had her doubts about what she was going to say in a couple of hours.

The next couple of hours seemed to go by in a blur for both Ginny and Hermione. Neither wanted to talk to Ron, although he tried very hard to do just that. Harry, on the other hand, didn't say a word to both of them, seeming very dreamy. Ginny was kind of relieved that he didn't, as it gave her more time to think about what she was going to say later on.

Hermione, on the other hand, was very concerned about her friend. She tried to talk to him about it, but all she learned was that his first kiss with Cho was weird. She wished that she had more time to talk to him but she saw it was time for her talk with Ginny.

Ginny was already waiting by the tree when she heard the steps of Hermione approaching.

"Hi, Ginny," Hermione said in a tone that Ginny could tell was glad. She found that a bit odd, but she really needed to get this off her chest.

"Look Hermione, I..." she cut of her sentence, took a deep breath, and started again. "You don't need to sound happy for me; I understand that you're angry with me."

"Ginny, I'm not mad at you," she said this in a soft voice, and she sat down. "I'm sure whatever has happened yesterday, neither of us saw it coming."

"That's true." Relief was evident in Ginny's voice. She sat down next to Hermione as she continued. "I'm just glad you're not mad at me. Yesterday everything seemed a blur, I'm so confused."

They both sat very nervously, waiting for the conversation they knew they had to have.

"About what?" Hermione couldn't help but ask. "Are you confused about me not being mad at you? Ginny, I swear to you I'm not mad at you."

"No, it's not that," Ginny said as she played with her hair and looked at her feet. This last one seemed to be a Weasly tick.

"Then what is it?" Hermione asked very persistently.

"It's about the kiss," Ginny blurted out, avoiding making eye contact with Hermione.

"What is it about the kiss?" Hermione asked her friend, encouraging her to explain.

"I can't figure out why it felt so good." Ginny didn't realize what she just had said. "Oh, bugger! I shouldn't have said that."

"Ginny, it's alright. I understand why you're so confused, I, I..." Hermione stuttered.

"You what, Hermione? You can tell me," Ginny said with the hope that Hermione felt as confused as she did.

"I'm just as confused as you are," Hermione finally said.

"Are you wondering why the kiss yesterday felt so good too?"

"All day," said Hermione in a very soft voice.

"I always knew you were a good friend, my best friend even, but I never felt this."

"Neither have I," Hermione said laughing.

"So then, what do we do?"

"I don't know," said Hermione in all honesty.

"All, I know is that I don't want to lose you, Hermione."

Ginny reached out and wrapped her in a tender hug.

"You won't, you won't," said Hermione in a soft, loving voice. "No matter what, we've always had this, and had each other, and nothing's going to change that. I'll always be here for you no matter what."

"Oh, Hermione!" Ginny looked up at Hermione and pressed her lips onto hers, very slowly.

Hermione couldn't resist and kissed lovingly back. She slowly opened her mouth a bit and let her tongue stroke Ginny's lips. As soon as she felt that, Ginny opened lips and let her tongue meet Hermione's. When their mouths finally let go of each other, they looked straight into each others' eyes.

"So, I guess this means the feeling mutual," Ginny said curiously.

"I don't know," said Hermione "I've always been sure about what I should do. I've never doubted as much as I do now. But if feels so good."

"I know what you mean, Hermione. I always thought I loved Harry, but kissing you yesterday," Ginny started to explain, "and our kiss just now… I don't know, it just felt right."

"So then, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know Hermione," Ginny said sadly, not meeting Hermione's eyes.

"Well I don't know about you, Ginny but I want to research further what these feelings mean," Hermione said this in a voice that was all to academic.

"So we're going to do this? We're going to see what these feelings mean?"

"I guess we will," Hermione said, surprised at how easy this sounded.

"Let's do this!" said Ginny excitedly.

They kissed again, loving each second of it.

As soon as their lips touched each other it started snowing. The leaves of the tree they were sitting under were covered in it, bit by bit. The lake was a bit frozen, but not enough to stop the squid from sticking its tentacles out. The light of the castle windows made it look like a Christmas Tree, all covered in pretty lights.

Afterword:

Well sorry for the delay but I've had a bit of a problem with beta-readers, but I have just sent chapter 3 and 4 to my current beta-reader so I hope to update a bit faster this time. This Is also a great opportunity to thank my beta-reader Rachel Gibson, thank you for all your help.

In this chapter there are 2 bits hidden taken from Green Day video's kuddo's to those who find them and tell me from what videos they are. I'll add a note in the next chapter wich part and from witch video.

Also I would like to thank my reviewers: USAFAgal, StageManagerGod, Angel From Above Is Here, realized and wasu. Thank you for reading and please revies

My notes

Well I've just changed one bit I think, the part with the headache. I changed it back into a headache like a throbbing toothache of the mind. I think after you've sent this chapter back I'll be able to post it. Is it also possible to check the afterword on typo's, thank you.


	3. Lunch plans

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the HP universe. Wish I did; that would mean I would be rich and make a film from this fan fiction I hope you all like.

_**The L-magic**_

_**Chapter 3: lunch plans**_

Ginny and Hermione were the last ones in the common room. Ron and Harry had just gone to sleep; Harry had been talking to Ron about his relationship with Cho.

Hermione was on the sofa with Ginny curled up in her arms.

"I'm glad that we've agreed not to tell anyone." Ginny couldn't help the little smile on her face.

"Why's that, Ginny?" Hermione asked whilst she let her hands glide through Ginny's soft hair. She loved the touch of Ginny's red hair.

"Because I love sneaking around." Ginny grinned.

"It has its advantages, but that's not the only reason we've agreed to keep our relationship secret."

Ginny pushed Hermione's hand out of her hair.

"Ginny," Hermione sighed.

Ginny stood up and sat herself down in a chair, a tear blinking out of her eyes.

"Ginny, I'm not ashamed of you, I've already told you that. But we both know what kind of reaction we're going to get." Hermione stood up and walked towards Ginny. She sat herself upon Ginny's lap and softly kissed her.

"I know, but that doesn't make it any easier." Ginny laid her head upon Hermione's breasts.

"I know." Hermione started once more to stroke Ginny's hair. "I wish we could show what we have."

"Then why don't we?" Ginny said when she looked up at Hermione.

"Ginny," Hermione stood up. "I don't want to have another fight, but we've agreed not to do this here, at least not now."

"Then let's not tell this HERE but somewhere else," Ginny said in desperation.

"And just how are we supposed to do that?" Hermione couldn't help but laugh with sarcasm.

"I don't know; you're the brains, can't you think of anything?"

Hermione cupped her hand on Ginny's face and tilted it up, and softly kissed the tip of Ginny's nose. "I don't know, Ginny," Hermione sighed.

"You don't want to do it?" Ginny looked sadly into Hermione's eyes.

"It's not that I don't want to show our relationship to anyone, but I don't want to do it here in Hogwarts. I thought you felt the same way..." Hermione couldn't help but feel sorry for Ginny: she laid her arms around her shoulders.

"Next weekend is Hogsmeade weekend," Ginny said with the little smile returning to her face.

"Where it's full of Hogwarts students," Hermione quickly interrupted Ginny.

"Then let's sneak away from the crowd of Hogwarts students. I've heard there's a little Muggle town near Hogsmeade; we could go over there." Ginny wished they could just sneak away and have some time together. They always had to sneak around, not that she didn't like it, but she would love to show how much she cared for Hermione.

"And just how do you suppose we do that?" Hermione said with a little bit of an irritated voice.

Ginny's smile was wiped from her face.

"Oh, Ginny, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that you know that we're not allowed to leave Hogsmeade," Hermione said quickly, looking into Ginny's eyes.

Ginny went silent and frowned, trying to think of a way to sneak away from Hogsmeade undetected.

"Are you thinking of a way to get away from more than a hundred students, let alone the Hogsmeade people who keep an eye on us, because Dumbledore has asked them to do that?" Hermione said this, because she knew Ginny was thinking it. She knew it was virtually impossible, but then again so was making the Polyjuice Potion in her second year and she had succeeded at that.

"Well, actually I am; there must be a way to get away from all those staring eyes," Ginny said impatiently.

"The only way we are going to succeed at that is if we have an invisibility cloak," Hermione blurted out. "Before you say that Harry has one, how do you suppose we are going to ask him to lend us his cloak? He isn't just going to give it to us."

"I don't know; we'll have to think of a way to do that. You have any ideas?" Ginny asked.

"No I don't, but maybe a good night's sleep will give us some ideas," Hermione said, desperately needing sleep.

"Maybe you're right, well sleep tight." Ginny kissed Hermione on the lips whilst she said this.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." Hermione kissed Ginny's nose.

They hugged each other before going to bed, thinking of ways to steal some quiet time for themselves.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Ginny," Hermione said, turning around at the sound of her name.

"I know this might sound weird, but can I sleep with you tonight?"

"What are we going to do when people start asking questions why you are in my bed?" Hermione said, snickering.

"We'll just tell them that I had a bad dream and sought comfort with you."

"And you think that they'll just believe that?" Hermione started to get interested.

"They will have to," Ginny said while she grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her upstairs and climbed in Hermione's bed. Ginny crawled into Hermione's arms.

"Do you think it's possible to count the freckles on your body?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well there's only one way to find out: count them. Keep track by kissing each and every one of them." Ginny started to laugh.

Hermione quickly covered her mouth and kissed a freckle on Ginny's body and said: "One."

The next morning Hermione went towards the Great Hall. On her way over there she saw Ron and Harry also heading towards the Great Hall.

On her way Hermione overheard Ron saying to Harry, "Did you really did that with Cho?"

She cleared her throat to inform them of her presence.

"You know when you do that you sound exactly like the Toad." When Ron said this Hermione couldn't help but to like the sound of Ron's warm voice.

"Best to watch out, Ronnikins. If she hears you say that she'll send an owl to your parents, who'll be happy to send another howler."

Ron's face turned red when Hermione said this. She knew how much he hated his pet name given to him by his mother, and was embarrassed when the memory from his first year at Hogwarts, when he boarded the train, flashed through his mind. "Yeah, you're right, thanks for the advice 'Mione."

Although she was in a relationship with Ginny, if you could call it that, she couldn't help but get a warm feeling when she heard Ron saying her pet name. She suddenly remembered what she was here for. "Harry, I wondered if I could borrow your invisibility cloak."

"What do you need that for?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, I was thinking when we go to Hogsmeade I could sneak off and go to the apothecary after that boom snake skin."

"'Mione that's a great plan. Under the cloak nobody will know it's you and we can buy the ingredients for the changing potion we need to sneak into To— erm, I mean, Professor Umbridge's office. We need to find out if she's hurting any more students like she did to you, Harry, in your detention. She must be stopped."

'Mione couldn't help but blush and snicker when she heard Ron complimenting her.

"Well that's the plan, Ronnikins," she replied to tease him.

"Well, that's a good plan, Hermione, but we can go together," Harry said quickly in the hope that the two wouldn't start to bicker, obviously not noticing that the two weren't about to argue, but actually were flirting.

"I suggest we don't because we wouldn't be able to pass through the door without anyone seeing us."

"She's right you know, Harry," said Ron.

"Okay, then I'll bring it along when we go to Hogwarts and give it to you when we've had a couple of butterbeers."

"Well I suggest you give it to me when we've passed Filch, that way you and Ron could have a couple of butterbeers and talk about Quidditch and stuff, while I go get the stuff. That way none of us get bored or anything like that. And I'll meet you guys back in our dormitory to tell you how it went," Hermione suggested.

"What did we do to deserve this?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Oh, nothing special," Hermione replied. She was glad when she saw Ginny approaching. That way she had an exit strategy, because otherwise she would start to blush again whilst Ron was complimenting and thanking her. She didn't know why she did this.

"Hey, Harry, say euhm, could I borrow your invisibility cloak this Hogsmeade weekend?"

Hermione's eyes flashed towards Ginny as if she was trying to say that she already had borrowed the cloak and she needed to shut up or else Harry and Ron would get suspicious.

"'Fraid you can't Ginny, Hermione's already borrowed it, and why would you need it?" Harry said in a suspicious voice.

"Oh, um nothing. Hermione, could you help me choose my clothes for this Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Sure, Ginny." Hermione said this because she recognized a way out of this awkward situation. She just hoped the boys didn't.

While they stepped away giggling they heard Ron screaming through the hall: "I hope it's not to impress some boy, Ginny."

Ginny pretended she didn't hear this and walked further with Hermione. "No, Ron," she said softly to Hermione, "it's not to impress a BOY!"

They wandered off laughing loudly.

"Well, we got the cloak. I told you Harry would get suspicious if you don't find a reason to borrow the cloak. I just hope they don't find anything suspicious about it," Hermione said when they walked through the deserted corridor, her hands touched Ginny's and their fingers curled into each other.

Ginny snickered about the thought that the boys didn't have a clue about what was going on. "Don't worry; the boys are too thick to figure stuff like this out."

"So you also see that they wouldn't get what we have."

"I don't think anyone gets what we have, Hermione."

Hermione smiled when she heard Ginny say this. She stopped their pace, took Ginny's hand and pulled her closer and hugged her tightly. "I'm glad you finally understand."

"I've always understood it, but that doesn't mean I'm happy with it." Ginny let her hands slide down Hermione's hips and let her head rest on her breasts.

"I've got to take a picture of this."

When Hermione lifted her head to see who said this she saw Colin's blond hair.

"Quick, Colin, go get Madam Pomfrey; Ginny's fainted." Hermione shouted at him.

The boy, startled by Hermione's demand, dashed towards the infirmary.

"Well, I actually do feel a bit dizzy." Ginny grinned.

"Oh, silly, let's get out of here before Colin returns with Madam Pomfrey."

"Yeah, I don't think Madam Pomfrey will be too glad when she doesn't see me sprawled on the floor."

"I bet she wouldn't. Now let's get back to the dormitory to choose your Hogsmeade outfit."

"I want it to be a surprise for our first official date," Ginny said, with a twinkle in her eye.

"Okay, but still we mustn't linger here."

The girls went to their dormitories laughing and wondering what Madam Pomfrey's reaction would be when she returned with Colin not to find a fainted Ginny.

That evening Hermione laid in Ginny's bed with Ginny sitting on top of her. They were softly whispering to each other because they didn't want to wake up Ginny's roommates. Ginny lowered herself and kissed Hermione.

Hermione caressed Ginny's hair.

"What are you thinking about?" Ginny said when she saw the troubled look in Hermione's eyes.

"I was thinking about tomorrow. I'm afraid someone will notice."

"Sweetie." Ginny cupped Hermione's face. "Don't worry, it'll be all right."

"I know, but I think we should plan what we're going to do, and especially how we're going to do it." Hermione's hands pulled Ginny's head to her lips.

Ginny slid off of Hermione and laid beside her. "Do you have to plan everything?"

"No, I don't, but I just don't want anyone to find out, yet."

"Hermione, we'll go to the Shrieking Shack, you just say you want to do some hands-on research for some history of magic paper. Usually there's no one around and we can put the invisibility cloak on and we'll sneak off to the Muggle village."

Hermione turned around, pulled Ginny close to her and kissed her like she never wanted to let her go. When she finally let go Ginny was out of breath.

"What did I do to deserve that?"

Hermione smiled and caught her breath. "Because I'm not the only brains in this relationship. Ginny, your idea is perfect and is sure to succeed."

"You want to see what else I'm good at?" Ginny grinned.

"I'm sure you'll show me." Hermione couldn't help but giggle. When Ginny tickled her she couldn't resist a shout of laughter.

"Who's there?" Shane, one of Ginny's classmates, said very dreamily.

"No, one's here, Shane, just go back to sleep," Ginny reassured her roommate.

"OK, then, night." Shane fell asleep again.

Ginny and Hermione suppressed their laughter.

With one final kiss they ended their day with lots of excitement for the next.

Afterword

So this is the third chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. The Green Day videos I mentioned in the second chapter are:

The scene were Hermione has a headache like a throbbing toothache of the mind is from the song 'Give Me Novocaine'

The second is here: "You won't, you won't," said Hermione in a soft, loving voice. "No matter what, we've always had this, and had each other, and nothing's going to change that. I'll always be here for you no matter what." This is from the music video 'Wake Me Up When September Ends'.

You should see/hear this music.

In this chapter there's also a cameo from Shane, one of the characters in the series 'The L-Word' which I again thoroughly recommend.

I would like to thank my reviewers and hope that the next time I might thank more people for reviewing (hint, hint). My reviewers from the last chapter were: StageManagerGod, Imagination Genius and Serpent Venimeux.

And I would also like to thank my beta-reader Frolicking Dirt Child.

So read and review please.


	4. lunch actually

**Disclaimer: **Jo didn't complain so far, so I don't think she doesn't mind so much me borrowing her fantastic work.

_**The L-magic**_

_**Chapter 4: Lunch actually**_

Hermione was walking towards the end of the queue to show her Hogsmeade pass to Filch. She was very nervous; she started to repeat the plan for herself. One: get past Filch. Two: go in the alley behind the Hog's Head and put on the invisibility cloak. Three: go to the apothecary, get some boom slang skin and leave the money on the counter without being noticed. Four: go to the Shrieking Shack and meet up with Ginny between 12 and 12:30 pm. This way Ginny would know if she was late that something had gone wrong in the apothecary. Five: sneak with Ginny under the cloak out of Hogsmeade and go to the Muggle village nearby.

Okay this might be one of the trickiest plans she had ever done, but she needed to do this. She wanted Ginny to see that she didn't need to hide their relationship. But she couldn't show their relationship at their school. Suddenly she felt someone sliding her hand onto hers and tightly squeezing her fingers. She looked up and found herself gazing into Ginny's eyes

Ginny let go of Hermione's fingers and said, "You're worrying about whether our plan is going to succeed, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

"Sweetie, what could go wrong?" Ginny smiled.

"What could go wrong, what could go wrong you ask! There are many things that could go wrong, Ginny." Hermione started to raise her voice and some people started to turn their heads towards them.

"Hermione, calm down." Ginny quickly turned and looked as if she was just following the queue, and not involved in a conversation.

"I'm sorry, but be realistic, Ginny. I mean, Filch could revoke our passes, there could be people at the Shrieking Shack, I could get busted in the apothecary, I could lose track of time and be extra careful and you might think that something has gone wrong and people could notice us in the Muggle village and..."

Hermione caught her breath when Ginny said, "Calm down. I'm sure you'll do great; look at what you've done in the past. I mean remember in your second year when you stole the boom slang skin from Snape's office?"

"What happens in the past stays in the past; it came very close at some times. What makes you think that this time will be the same?"

"What makes you think this time will be different?" Ginny smiled.

Hermione let her shoulders go down; Ginny could see the tension sliding from her. "You're right; I'm sorry, I can't help it."

"Look, I know you worry. You think I'm not scared? I don't want to imagine what would happen if you get busted at the apothecary. Or worse, we get busted in the Muggle village. But Sweetie, just be reasonable, I mean, what are the chances of us being caught?"

"Well the chances are..." Hermione started to calculate.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "That was a rhetorical question."

"I'm sorry, Ginny" Hermione said, a bit surprised Ginny knew such difficult words.

"Don't sweat it," Ginny replied as she handed her pass over to Filch. "I'm going with Thomas and the gang, and I'll see you at the Shrieking Shack. Bye." Ginny waved and wandered off.

Hermione also handed her pass to Filch. Filch took the pass from her hand and started to look at it; he turned it around and took a good close look. Hermione was starting to get worried when he started to sniff the pass. Then he finally handed the pass back to Hermione. "You can go now. Next!"

Hermione took the pass and started to walk.

"What the hell is in your pockets?"

She quickly turned around and saw Filch smelling the pass from George.

"Dungbeatles," George answered truthfully.

Hermione couldn't help the smile on her face as she continued going towards the Hog's Head and thinking, "Stage 1: success."

She walked towards Hogsmeade and suddenly she heard Ron's voice. He started to walk beside her.

"I hope everything goes well, 'Mione, good luck." He kissed her cheek and suddenly he was dragged away by Harry.

"C'mon, Ron, I heard they were sending the Quidditch match between Appleby Arrows and Wigtown Wonderers out on the big screen in the Three Broomsticks."

Hermione couldn't help but to feel the butterflies in her stomach when she saw Ron turning around laughing sheepishly and waving. Ron and Harry headed towards the Three Broomsticks whilst she went to the alley behind the Hog's Head.

When she finally reached the Hog's Head she quickly looked around to see if anybody was looking at her. As she noticed that nobody was looking at her she quickly turned into the alley behind the Hog's Head. She couldn't help but to think, "Stage 2: success," when she draped the invisibility cloak over her head. Hermione was glad that Harry had been able to pass her the invisibility cloak undetected just before she went to the line to go to Hogwards.

As soon as she was sure that the cloak was on in a way that no one could see her, she made her way to the apothecary. Threading trough the mushy paths of Hogsmeade caused by the snow from last week, she caught herself with a little smile on her face. She started to think what had caused this smile. When she passed the Thee Broomsticks the reason for her smile was sitting in front of the window watching a big screen. Ron, why was Ron the reason she was smiling? She started to think about the previous week, when she had asked to borrow the invisibility cloak from Harry and just moments before when Ron was dragged away by Harry.

She noticed that he had his typical cheesy smile. This used to irritated her, but now it seemed this was the reason she was smiling. How could this be? Wasn't she in a relationship with Ginny? She knew she liked Ginny but they were only trying to figure out what these feelings meant, weren't they? She shook these questions out of her head and started again to focus on the mission, because she couldn't risk it being caught just because she was distracted. The next step was to go in the apothecary without being noticed. She knew that it wasn't hard not to be seen with the cloak but so many other things could go wrong.

She finally was at the entrance from the apothecary. "Okay, here we go," she murmured beneath her breath.

She stepped in the apothecary and immediately needed to step aside because Snape left the shop. Doing so she bumped into a barrel.

"Sir, would you please watch were you're going?" the apothecary said.

Snape turned around. "Excuse me, but I'm pretty sure I didn't hit that barrel."

"But you were the only one going in or out of the shop; this is curious."

"Yes," Snape said in his icy tone. "Very curious." He started to look around but couldn't notice Hermione since she was underneath the invisibility cloak. "Nobody I can SEE," Snape sneered.

"Yes, sir. Goodbye and have a nice day," the apothecary said in a cheerful voice.

Snape said nothing and stepped away with his bat-like cape.

The apothecary grunted at the rudeness of Snape and turned around and went to the back of his shop. Hermione couldn't help but let a sigh escape from between her pressed lips.

Suddenly the apothecary was back in the shop. "I thought I heard something."

Hermione quickly pressed her hands on her mouth.

"Probably was nothing, strange day though. First that barrel and now that sound, oh well," and the apothecary returned to the back side of the house.

Hermione's heart was beating like crazy when she was thinking: "How could I be that stupid, I've got to be more careful." She tip-toed around the shop. "Boomslang skin, boomslang skin, where would I put the boomslang skin if I were an pharmacist." When she noticed the boomslang skin in the back of the shopping area she sneaked around the barrels to get it. She carefully returned to the register and put some money on the counter that would be more than sufficient for the snake skin. Then she silently went out of the shop.

"Step 3: close but successful," she said whilst she headed towards the Shrieking Shack to meet up with Ginny. When she glanced at her watch she noticed that it was 12:01 pm. "Time enough to go the Shrieking Shack."

Going through the crowd that swarmed the streets of Hogsmeade, Hermione was relatively free to let her mind wonder. She just needed to be careful not to bump into anybody, but compared to what she had just done in the apothecary this was nothing. She thought about the time she was going to spend with Ginny tonight. When she passed the Three Broomsticks her line of thought took a slight turn but stayed in the same category. What would it be like to date Ron? Did she have feelings for Ron? Was she dating Ginny to get to Ron in some sick way? These thoughts raced through her head like bullets that where shot from a gun. But they were blank because there came no answers. And before she knew it, she had reached the Shrieking Shack, the place was deserted, just like Ginny said. Nobody was there, not even Ginny. When Hermione looked around and was assured that nobody was there she took off the cloak. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind.

"Guess who!"

"Ginny, don't ever do that again! You nearly gave me a heart attack," Hermione said.

"Oh Sweetie, I'm sorry" Ginny said and laid her hands on Hermione's face and tenderly kissed her lips.

"Ginny, not here; somebody might see us," Hermione hissed.

Ginny draped the cloak over the both of them and softly whispered in Hermione's ear, "Not anymore," and pressed a little kiss behind Hermione's ear.

Hermione laughed and took Ginny's hand. "Let's get out of here."

"Lead the way, my fair lady."

"Don't you know the way, Ginny?"

"Kinda." Ginny said whilst she raised her shoulders.

"The second star to the right."

They both laughed because of the quote Hermione just used from a story she had explained to Ginny on one of their nights they'd spent together on one of their beds. It was spectacular that they had never been caught.

"Seriously for a minute I would really like to spend some time together in public not underneath an invisibility cloak. I know it's in that direction," Ginny said whilst she pointed to the south. "But exactly how to get there, I'm not 100% sure."

"I'm sure there will be direction markers leading there."

"What are direction markers?" Ginny asked curiously.

Hermione started to explain what direction markers were when they started to walk towards the Muggle village. For her it was evident what sign markers were, but to Ginny, who was raised in a wizarding family, it wasn't that evident. By the time that they had reached the village Aalst. They were busy discussing all sorts of Muggle versus Wizarding inventions. But before they entered the village they went off the road and when they were out of sight they took the cloak from them. Hermione hadn't finished stuffing the cloak in her backpack, when Ginny threw herself into her, knocking her over and started to kiss her. Their kisses grew into a more deep passionate kiss. They were both breathless when Hermione said, "No matter how much I would like to continue kissing you, I suggest we make our way to the village, if we want to show how affectionate we are of each other, even in public."

"Oh, Hermione, you don't know how happy that makes me," Ginny exclaimed.

"I do know it, else I wouldn't have said it."

They stood up and returned to the road to make their way to the Muggle village. Strolling through the big streets and small alleys Ginny noticed that Aalst wasn't so different from the Wizard's village Hogsmeade. Hermione smiled and let her fingers curl into Ginny's. Ginny stopped walking turned to face Hermione and kissed her even more passionately than moments before. People even stopped their pace to stop and look at the couple kissing so affectionately in the middle of the shopping street. When they ended their kissed they stared into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it, I just love you so very much and I'm over the moon at this moment," Ginny whispered.

Hermione said nothing, she just kissed Ginny's lips.

"What was that for?"

"To say that you don't have anything to be sorry for. I'm glad too Ginny." Hermione hugged Ginny and said, "But at the moment I'm also starving. Let's get something to eat, shall we?"

"Fine by me; I'm just glad that we are together."

"Yeah, but we can't survive on love, now can we?" Hermione said with her lips curled into a little smile.

"Bet I can survive on the love that I feel for you." Ginny grinned.

"As satisfying as that sounds, I do suggest we get something to eat." Hermione took Ginny's hand and asked, "Where do you want to go?"

"I'm not sure. How about we walk in that direction and see if there's anything interesting over there?" Ginny took Hermione's hand and they started to walk. After a short walk they stood in front of a stone building with a sign hanging from its wall. The sign read: Allegro.

"How about here?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah this sounds good." Ginny couldn't be bothered where they went to eat as long as she was in Hermione's company.

They entered the little tavern and were greeted by a blond waitress.

"Good afternoon ladies, a table for two, I presume?"

"Yes." Hermione said determined.

The first part of the tavern was dimly lit and the second part of the tavern was an open space covered by a glass so it look like a greenhouse. The waitress asked where the ladies wanted to be seated.

"Is that table in the back there free?" Ginny asked pointing in the direction of a table in a dark corner only lit by the candle that stood upon the table.

The blond lady took a glance in a book that laid upon the wooden counter. "Yes it is." The lady called one of the other waitresses and asked her to show them to the table. They reached the table and were seated by the waitress.

"Hello ladies, my name is Lisa and I'll be your waitress." She handed them each a menu and walked back to the counter.

Ginny laid the menu down and took Hermione's hand. "I'm so glad, Sweetie."

"Me too, Ginny, me too."

Ginny bent over the table and kissed Hermione in an ever-deepening kiss, in which they both forgot the world around them.

**After word:**

Well a bit of reviewers from the last chapter, I'm starting to see that peoples interest in this story is starting to grow. But a reviewer more never hurt anyone so read and review I would say.

As you might have noticed I have changed bits and pieces in the previous chapters, little errors. I think if you wouldn't look for them you wouldn't see them. That doesn't mean I'm happy that I wouldn't like to thank the new beta reader.

It's my fourth beta reader so far. I'm starting to think that the post of beta reader is something like the post of DADA teacher, every time a new one. But I've got a positive feeling about this one, so that's why I would like to thank her for her work, and hope she stays on. So a big applause for Jessica. als known as Nessa Surion

I would also like to thank my reviewers from the last chapter: femslashreader, K59, DaPhoenix and Angel From Above Is Here


	5. Lovers Paradise

**Disclaimer: **Still no complaints from Jo, she must really like this. So I'll continue to borrow from her fantastic work.

* * *

_**The L-magic**_

_**Chapter 5: Lovers' paradise**_

When their waitress Lisa had given them their check after a fabulous meal they left the building. Ginny had a nice steak with chips, whilst Hermione had a salad with goat cheese, bits of bacon and a honey sauce.

Hermione opened the door and she held it open for Ginny to follow. Ginny went outside, turned and kissed Hermione on the lips, as Hermione let go of the doors, closing them.

"Thanks, Hermione"

"For what?"

Ginny curled her lips and said: "For being you, for picking up the tab when I noticed I didn't have any cash in my purse, for holding the door open. I do notice these things, sweetie."

"You are still able to surprise me, and I like you for that."

"I like you too, Hermione; I would even go further and say that I love you." Ginny pressed a small kiss to Hermione's cheek, just next to her lips, hoping Hermione would return the kiss. She wasn't only hoping to feel the passion of the kiss from Hermione, she was also hoping Hermione would say I love you back to her. Just so she would know that Hermione felt the same way as she did.

"Told you they were gay."

Hermione and Ginny quickly turned their heads at the surprisingly familiar voice.

"Yeah, you can see she's gay" a blond girl said nodding her head towards Ginny "But I am not so sure about the other one."

Then recognition set in.

"Shane, Sofia, well what a, euhm, well, euhm, it's a, euhm, nice surprise to see you two here." Hermione said while she pushed Ginny away.

Sofia laughed and turned to Shane. "See what I mean?"

"I know, I know, but still, they're here and I'm right."

"Ok, honey, I'll give you that." Sofia tenderly looked at Shane and kissed her.

"So you two are also dating" Ginny hoped to cut the tension that was hanging in the atmosphere with this remark.

"Yeah, for about a year now, how long have you two been together?"

"Not long enough" Ginny wrapped her arm around Hermione's waist.

"A month on Thursday next week." Hermione said.

"Well, Ginny, I must say I like your answer" Sofia said "I think the same about me and Shane dating"

"Yeah, well, we like quality over quantity" Shane looked at Hermione sternly.

"I like to remember these things so I can spoil Ginny on these special occasions."

"So you need a special occasion to celebrate you girlfriend?" Shane said, the sarcasm dripping from her voice like honey from a honey dripper.

Sofia looked from Hermione to Shane and back again. "So, euhm, Ginny, why did you girls come to this place?"

"Well, I had heard of this town, and because Hermione didn't want to show our relationship to the school because she was afraid that nobody would get what we have, so we decided to come over here and be ourselves for a little while."

"Typical" Shane sneered under her breath, just loud enough to ensure that only Hermione was able to hear it; she shot an angry look at Shane.

"You guys come here a lot?"

Sofia looked at Shane, Shane ripped her eyes away from Hermione and said: "Well, for a while, must have been a bit over a month in our relationship, when we decided to make Hogsmead-weekends our weekends. We've been coming back ever since."

"So Shane, how come you never told anybody?" Hermione asked trying to suppress the sarcasm in her voice, but failed miserably.

"Don't know really, never felt the need for it, how about you hunny?"

"Never crossed our minds to tell anyone, I guess. We've just been so busy with ourselves and well yeah,..."

"But hey, do you girls want to make this a double date, would be nice to have some company, no?" Sofia continued cheerfully.

Ginny nodded enthusiastically, Hermione and Shane looked sourly at each other and said: "Sure ".

"Well, were should we go?" Ginny asked "we've never been here before, you know any hot spots?"

"How about we take them to Krasnodar?" Shane asked Sofia

"Oehw, that's a great idea."

"Euhm, what's Krasnodar?" Hermione asked curiously.

Sofia smiled. "It's a place for lovers to be intoxicated by the naked love, well that's at least how Anne and Tillo describe the place."

"What? You want to take me and Ginny to a sex bar? We're not even of age yet."

Shane glared at Hermione. "Seriously? You think we go to a sex bar? And if we went, it wouldn't be with you."

Sofia nudged Shane "Honey, do you really need to be so mad about that?"

"No, but she doesn't even know the place and already she condemns Krasnodar."

"Shane, do you know what my reaction was when Tillo explained Krasnodar?"

"Yeah, and I'm still sorry he barked at you like that. But hey, when he explained what Krasnodar really was, you understood, didn't you?"

"Uhu, you're right, so maybe we should let them meet with Tillo and Anne. Because I don't think they will understand it when you and I explain it to them. So what do you think, Ginny, Hermione?"

"Hermione turned towards Ginny : "What do you think sweetie, what do you want to do?"

"Yeah, I'm up for it, and knowing you, you're sceptic but very curious."

"Well, let's do it then."

"Ohw, how cute, hey Hermione, when we get there you should ask Tillo about his sexclub." Shane's hatred couldn't be missed by Hermione. Hermione made a mental note to ask Ginny about this later tonight. She couldn't help but think that Ginny was probably too naïve to notice. She couldn't shake this taught even though she wanted to, just so Shane wouldn't be right. She wasn't, was she?

"Maybe I will" Hermione said and grinned. She sure as hell wouldn't let Shane walk over her like this.

"Shane, play nice" Sofia kissed Shane's cheek and started to walk. "C'mon girls, keep up."

Shane, Sofia, Ginny and Hermione arrived at a small black house with a red door and an unlit window.

"Okay, Hermione, I know what you're thinking, but once you're inside you know it's not a dirty bar."

"How do you know what I'm thinking?"

Sofia laughed nervously and knocked on a door. They waited for about a minute. Shane and Hermione kept looking very angrily at each other. Ginny nervously held Hermione's hand and Sofia just looked at the door. Then suddenly a pale man opened the door. Hermione looked at him and couldn't help but think how beautiful he was. Despite being pale, Tillo Wolff was a handsome, gothic man.

"Shane, Sofia it's been a while, come in, come in." Shane and Sofia stepped through the door into a small and dimly lit corridor. "Ah, and you've brought visitors?"

Sofia turned around and said. "Yeah, that's Hermione, and Ginny. Girls meet Tillo."

"Girls." Tillo said and gave Ginny a hand and reached for Hermione's hand. When their hand touched Hermione was awed by the beauty of this man. He was almost 2 meter tall, had a very pale skin, his face displayed black lips and 2 green eyes, but the most beautiful was his hair: it was short at the sides, but very long on top and combed backwards, the hairs on his forehead were painted white. When Hermione would have to describe this to Harry and Ron, they would have said he looked like a skunk, but this wasn't true. This, this look was Tillo Wolff.

"Hello, mister Wolff." Hermione said, letting go of his hand.

"Please, call me Tillo. Let's go to the back, Anne should be waiting."

"Tillo, when we go to the back, can you explain to Hermione this isn't some sleazy bar?" Shane looked over her shoulder and Hermione shot an angry glance at her. Tillo just walked further and sighed

"Another one who thinks that, maybe we should change the venue?" He said to himself.

"No Tillo, no, I love what you have done with this place" Sofia gabbed Shane's hand and dragged her further.

"Well, it's not all my work, Anne did most of the designing. So you're right about the place, and I don't think she would be very happy with me when I ask her to do this, and besides this place breaths Krasnodar, smells Krasnodar, looks Krasnodar."

Hermione interrupted. "So in short this place, in other words, IS Krasnodar. But what is this, Krasnodar?"

Tillo grabbed the handle of the door they were approaching and opened it. "This is Krasnodar."

Hermione, Ginny, Shane, Sofia and Tillo walked into a very majestic room. The walls were a deep Bordeaux red and the ceiling was intensely black, the floor was parquet with on the side a Belgian blue stone. All over the walls and ceiling there were pieces of text written on them with a white marker. You couldn't possibly compare this to a jail where a maddened inmate would write things on the wall. No, everywhere you looked, you could find a bit of text that somehow always had something to do with love.

Ginny and Hermione looked at every corner of this place with awe. They began to understand what Krasnodar was.

"The first look is always a bit overwhelming, but every time I come here, I always discover something that I haven't seen before." Sofia said to Hermione and Ginny.

Tillo continued "everything you see on the walls and the ceiling has been written, not magically drawn, not even on the ceiling, by visitors of this place we call Krasnodar."

"You mean customers?" Hermione asked when she saw the bar in the corner of the room.

"If you want to call them that, yeah. Me and Anne, we make this place open to all kind of people who have got anything to do with love. The bar is there for the human needs, because despite what you sometimes think, you can't actually survive on love only."

"You say people who have got anything to do with love, but that's everybody, no?"

Tillo grinned at Hermione. "Exactly."

The group walked towards the bar where there was also an inscription.

_Tanz - mein Leben - tanz  
Tanz mit mir  
Tanz mit mir noch einmal  
In den puren Rausch der nackten Liebe_

Hermione looked at the inscription.

"Dance, my life, dance, dance with me, dance with me one more time into the pure intoxication of naked love. It doesn't need to be related to sex. It's just that love is, it just is. It is the point of why we are here, it is the highest point and once you are up there, looking down on everyone else, you're there forever."

Hermione looked up at Tillo. "You say it doesn't have to be related to sex, but it can?"

"Yes"

"And by the way, you speak about love, I take it you're not a big fan of valentine?"

"I don't believe in valentine, in what it has been turned in to. I think that love can just be love and it doesn't need to be celebrated on the 14th of February."

"Sweetie, that's enough profiling of Mister Wolff." Ginny interjected.

"Ginny, I don't mind honestly."

"Well, I wasn't profiling him, just debating about love."

Tillo's red lips curled. Hermione noticed and asked: "Why are you smiling?"

"You already understand Krasnodar, that's quick."

"It's a place to discuss love?" Ginny asked.

"It can be, yeah, but please, come, sit." Tillo pointed them towards a table.

All 4 of the girls sat down on Japanese pillows around a low modern table with glass.

"If you want something, just come to the bar" and Tillo walked away. "Owh, Hermione, just so you know, we don't rent rooms." Tillo blinked at Hermione over his shoulder and continued walking towards the bar.

Shane looked at Hermione with a smirk. But Hermione just laughed, finally understanding what Krasnodar was.

* * *

Well this I think my fourth beta-reader. Really, there's a curse on this like on the position of DADA teacher. This chapter had a lot of influences from other fandoms: there's Lacrimoa, the L-word and Lost and Delirious. So I hope these have al melted together perfectly. Let me know what you think, R&R.


	6. Lot's of suprises

**Disclaimer: **Jo still hasn't sent any complaints. Maybe she hasn't noticed my writing, but I hope you guys do.

_**The L-magic**_

_**Chapter 6: Lots of surprises**_

Ginny tilted the sheets up and called out to Hermione. Hermione turned around to face Ginny. What she saw was absolutely beauty. Her eyes shone like little diamonds, the nose on her face was as cute as cute can be, the lips were moist, longing for a kiss. She could see the lines of her neck slowly going over into her body, she stared at Ginny's breasts with two little nipples on top of them, cherries on a pie were nothing compared to this sight, slowly her eyes went lower to see the curves of her hips which were barely covered by the sheets Ginny had just lifted. Hermione stared at all this beauty and felt… Nothing.

Well nothing she had suspected to feel when she fantasised about seeing her lover naked. When she was little she used to sneak into her mothers' bedroom to take the little airport novels out of her mother's night stand. Then when she went to bed, and just before she would sleep, she would curl up under the sheets with a torch and read them. Even at that age Hermione was a smart girl and knew these books were fiction, but still. Still she hoped that when she was older she would feel the things she read. Ok in those books the couples were a woman and a man, not two women. But love isn't bound by gender is it?

"Are you coming sweetie?" Ginny asked again.

"Yeah, sure I'm just going to change in my nightgown."

"Euhm, are you sure that's necessary?"

"I want to freshen up a little, I'll go to the bathroom." Hermione turned around and a door materialised in the wall; The advantages of the Room of Requirement weren't to be underestimated.

She looked in the mirror that was floating above the sink, she looked at herself and started crying, at first without really realising why. She wished that she felt the same for Ginny as Ginny did for her.

Suddenly a photo holder appeared on the sink. She picked it up and looked at it, when a photo of Ron appeared in the middle.

The Room of Requirement fulfils your most deepest desire, much like the mirror of Erised, but Hermione put the holder back down with the photo of Ron faced down. The water in the sink began to run. Hermione splashed some water in her face, hoping that when she returned to the bedroom hoping Ginny wouldn't notice her tears; the Room of Requirement could do a lot of things but not everything. She put on her nightgown, which looked like something from a film set in the nineteenth century and opened the door to the bedroom.

"What the …, what in Merlin's name are you wearing." Ginny sounded furious, she had hoped Hermione would have returned wearing something ultra-sexy. A negligee or even better stockings.

"What, what's wrong with what I'm wearing? It isn't dirty, is it?" Hermione grabbed her nightgown and started checking every inch of it to see if she could find a smudge.

"No it isn't."

"Then what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Hermione asked surprised by Ginny's angry reaction to what she was wearing.

"Nothing, just leave it" Ginny stood up and went to the same bathroom Hermione had just left. Lucky enough for Hermione each 'part' of the Room of Requirement could change to the inhabitants desires, so by the time Ginny had opened the bathroom door, the photo with Ron in it had disappeared. The frame now held a photo of Hermione.

Ginny's eyes also turned red with tears just as Hermione's eyes had. Ginny loved Hermione much more then she could even imagine, even more then Harry. But that was just a teenage crush, what she felt for Hermione went beyond that, beyond what words can describe. She already had envisioned her and Hermione growing old together. Ginny couldn't help but to notice that her relationship with Hermione already began to show little wrinkles, not very much but they were there, like on a 40 year's old face, the crows'-feet were etched on her relationship with Hermione. But Ginny shook the feeling of off her. Thinking this was normal, she undressed and tossed her negligee over her head and left the bathroom.

Ginny crawled in bed and turned away from Hermione, pulling the covers tightly over here. "Night"

"Are you going to sleep already, don't you want me to count your freckles and kiss them?" She asked because this had become a habit between the two of them. But Hermione was oblivious to what was troubling Ginny.

"No, you're obviously not in the mood."

"So that's what's been troubling you" Hermione said as she started to realize why Ginny was so mad at her nightgown.

"Finally, now she gets it." Ginny turned away and pulled the sheets over her shoulders.

"Ginny, it's not that I don't want to, but it's just not the right time."

Ginny turned around, holding the sheets, only to reveal the cleavage of her ample bosom. "Oh my god, I'm so, so sorry 'Mione, I didn't realize, please forgive me."

"It's nothing Ginny, you've been absinth minded all day." Hermione went into the bed laying on her back staring at the ceiling.

"What do you mean by that?" Ginny asked with a small touch of anger in her voice.

"Oh come on," Hermione exasperated. "Didn't you see how Shane judged us!"

"So that's why you didn't want to sleep in my bed tonight"

"That's why, yeah" Hermione didn't like the tone in Ginny's voice.

Ginny stared sheepishly in Hermione's eyes, feeling shamed as the realization

of how her tone must have sounded to Hermione, set in. "Hermione I didn't mean it like that. Honestly, I didn't see anything wrong with the way Shane acted towards us."

"Really?" Hermione exclaimed. "You didn't notice? How about when Sofia said 'Told you they were gay' and Shane said 'Yeah but I don't know about that one' and she stared at me like I was some sort of masochistic person who tried just a bit too hard to be gay."

"Well, are you?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Am I what? A masochistic person?"

"No, gay!"

"I don't know" Hermione sighed. "It's just the way how Shane judged me immediately, and you and Sofia seemed to remain oblivious to what was happening."

"Honestly 'Mione I think you're reading too much into this. Shane was just surprised to see us there, together."

"And you're not reading enough into this Ginny, I can't stand that judgmental person."

"Really?"

"And what do you mean by that?" Hermione sounded a bit aggravated.

"Nothing, look, let's just not go out with them anymore." Ginny tried to sooth Hermione, hoping to avoid the fight that was obviously building up.

"Oh yeah, that's just brilliant, just ignore your problem, walk away. That's what you're used to, just like you did with Harry." Hermione wasn't about to let this go.

"What, how do you mean, I didn't run away from Harry." Ginny's eyes turned red again. Tears were starting to build op inside, waiting to burst out.

"You know bloody well what I mean. When you noticed Harry wasn't interested in you and started snogging with Cho , you came running to me."

"No" Ginny sobbed "It wasn't like that. Please, sweetie, you have to believe me, I didn't mean it like that. I am truly sorry if it seemed like that." Ginny was beginning to beg.

"Then what Ginny" Hermione couldn't help but to scream, all her frustration came bursting out. "What was your big idea when you kissed me? Did you have a plan? What did you expect was going to happen?"

"I didn't have a plan, I had no idea what compelled me to kiss you. It just sort of happened" Ginny reached for Hermione, opened her arms to hug Hermione.

Hermione turned away.

"Please 'Mione you have to believe me, I love you. Maybe I can't explain it, but that doesn't mean my feelings for you aren't genuine."

Hermione sighed. "I know Ginny, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scream. It just sort of happened. You know that we agreed to explore these feelings, and apparently you decided that you love me. And I'm sorry Ginny, but I can't honestly say that I feel the same way that you do."

"Hermione I didn't choose to love you, it happened. You don't choose who you love, nobody controls their feelings, (of with whom they fall in love with. As smart as you are you must know that."

"I do know that, but you are much further in this relationship than I am."

"So what, you want to throw in the theacloth?" Ginny turned her gaze to the floor, afraid of the answer that Hermione was about to give.

"Ginny, I, … I honestly don't know."

Ginny looked up dried her tears with a sweep of her arm and cupped Hermione's face.

"Maybe you need a reminder." And she kissed Hermione on the lips.

The warm feelings began again to spread out. Even Hermione couldn't suppress the tickle in the deepest of her stomach. Their lips slowly parted as they opened their eyes.

"Maybe I did need a reminder." Hermione said as a little smile formed on her lips. "But I still can't say that I love you, well not the same way you love me, I mean. I'm sorry but I can't lie to you, it's just the way that I feel." A tear was gleaming in Hermione's eyes. Not quite ready to fall, but definitely there.

"Hey baby, come here." Ginny held out her arms so that Hermione could fall in an embrace she needed without even realizing that she needed it, just to know that everything would work out. "I understand that you're not quite at the same point in our relationship as that I am, I can't say that I like it, but I understand it. And it's all right, I mean, we are two different people, and there are always two different people in a relationship. So it's normal that they sometimes disagree and of course we aren't in the same place. But does that have to mean that the relationship has to stop?"

"Ginny, relax, breathe. I don't know, Ginny, this is my first time in an actual relationship."

Ginny grabbed Hermione's hands. "For me to 'Mione. But please don't give up on us. I don't think I can stand it being without you. I just wouldn't survive knowing that you won't be there anymore. I want you to kiss my freckles every evening for the rest of our lives. Please don't do this to me. Pl.. Please don't give up on us." She was crying and her throat was horse with regret.

"Who said anything about giving up? Come here sweetie." Hermione reached for Ginny.

" I don't want to give up just yet. But I don't want you to get your hopes up. What do you want to do? I mean, I'm not as far along as you are in this thing we have, a relationship if you want to call it that. And the question is if I am ever going to be. It's just that I don't want you to wait for something that may not even happen."

Ginny sobbed and dried her tears. "I don't expect you to be, I don't even think that it is even possible for two people to feel the exact same thing at the exact same time. But like I said, I don't think I can stand to be away from you. Even the thought of knowing that you won't be there to kiss me at night is enough to bring me to tears."

"So what is it that you want to do?" Hermione asked Ginny

"I want to be with you, I'm willing to wait and see where this goes. And I don't care if you are not ready to call this a relationship, I just want to be with you. We agreed that we would see where this was going, and I believe that we haven't reached that point just yet, I don't know about you?"

"If you're willing to continue not knowing what this exactly is then I'm also willing to do that. Although I must say that I'm not happy about it."

Ginny Grabbed Hermione's hands. "I need you to feel bliss."

"What do you mean by that?"

Ginny leaned forward and started to kiss Hermione. Slowly her tongue revolved around Hermione's lips seeking (and) entrance, which was granted. A hint of raspberry (taste) was detected, but neither one of them could tell from whom it emanated. Ginny her hands were holding Hermione's head, at first a gentle stroke, but it intensified into a passionate full grasping of the hair. Not wanting to stop but in desperate need for air Ginny needed to stop the kiss. She gazed intensely into Hermione's eyes. That gaze created a microscopical butterfly in Hermione's stomach. Ginny squeezed into Hermione's hands and said.

"Ignorance is bliss."

"If what I just felt was hint of feeling bliss, I must say I like it."

"If you're just feeling a hint of it, imagine what I'm feeling." Ginny grinned.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at this remark. Okay maybe she wasn't ready to show her feelings in the way that Ginny did. But that didn't have to mean she had to give up, did it? Especially when Ginny herself said that she was willing to give her time. It didn't have to mean that she was dragging Ginny along now, did it? A feeling of guilt settled in her stomach pressing the live out of the butterfly which was there only seconds ago.

Hermione kissed Ginny on her forehead. "Sweetie, I'm feeling a little tired and I have loads of work tomorrow, so if you don't mind I'm going to sleep now."

"Loads of work? I thought you said your next paper wasn't due until after new year?"

"Ginny, new year is next week, that isn't a hell of a lot of time."

"I know of much more pleasurable ways to spend our time together tomorrow." Hinted Ginny.

"I'm sure you do, but don't you have homework as well?"

"Maybe, I don't know. I'll check tomorrow. Now let's get some sleep, shall we?"

"Off to the land of dreams it is"

Ginny kissed Hermione and they curled up really close to each other and fell into a blissful sleep in which no dream could harm either one of them.

**Afterword:** First of all I would like to thank AD Lewis for his excellent review. And I hope that he is willing to continue feeding them to me. I encourage all of you to do the same. Off course I mustn't forget to thank my beta-reader Angel From Above Is Here: she did two chapters in a row, who would have guessed? Well, until the next and don't forget to R&R.


End file.
